


Diversionary Tactics

by Cinlat



Series: Tumblr Prompts & Drabbles [6]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Caught in a Storm, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, both intentionally and not so intentionally, diversionary tactics, playing in the rain, private wet t shirt contest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 00:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14320287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinlat/pseuds/Cinlat
Summary: Aric Jorgan is NOT a kitten. His hatred of the rain is perfectly normal, and he'll not broker jokes from anyone, especially his wife. Meanwhile, Fynta dips into her wealth of diversionary tactics to settle the grumpy Cathar





	Diversionary Tactics

**Author's Note:**

> The was written for a Tumblr prompt for Caught in a storm. I chose Jorgan and Fynta as the duo because I'll never pass up an opportunity to poke a little fun at the grumpy space cat.

“I hate rain,” Jorgan groused. The Cathar ran a vigorous hand over his head to scatter the collected water droplets. His scowl deepened when he finally met Fynta’s gaze. “Don’t look so smug.”

Fynta’s grin stretched further as she palmed the door shut. “Look at it this way, at least now I have a reason to get you out of those clothes.” She ran an admiring eye over the way the material clung to his body.

“This wouldn’t have happened with fatigues,” Aric grumbled, grabbing his shirt between two fingers and peeling it away. The damp material made an unpleasant suctioning sound, then snapped back into place.

Jorgan sighed. “How is it that you avoided being drenched?” 

Fynta bit her lip to stifle the laughter that she knew her husband wouldn’t appreciate. She’d gotten under a market awning soon enough to avoid the worst of the deluge. So had a large portion of the customers in the market, leaving Aric hovering at the edge. His body had blocked the worst of the weather from hers. No matter how much it amused her, Fynta tried not to find too much humor at her husband’s expense. She absolutely avoided comparing his hatred of the rain with the domesticated species that people so often referred to him as. 

As penance for avoiding the rain, Fynta palmed open the door to their first floor hotel room and stepping into the storm. Jorgan darted after her, his fingers sliding from her now slick skin. For good measure, Fynta held her arms out and turned a few circles before finally surrendering to the curses of her husband. 

When Jorgan closed the door again, Fynta met his annoyed grumble with a kiss. It served to startle him out of calling her a nuisance, at least. Then, she stepped back to display her handy work. “There, now we’re even.”

Fynta’s hair dripped down her back, culminating in a puddle on the floor. Her shoes were soaked through, and a chill crept over her skin from the environmentals that cooled their room. It was the clingy fabric that drew Aric’s attention, though. Fynta saw the heat in his eyes as he scanned her attire.

Without tearing his gaze from her body, Jorgan nodded. “I think you’re right.” Fynta raised an eyebrow when her husband finally met her eyes. “We should get out of these clothes.”

Later, with the lights off and heater cranked up, Aric and Fynta watched the wind whip rain and debris through the streets outside. The weather forecast claimed that it would last for another few hours, urging people to stay indoors.

Fynta snuggled closer to Aric while he absently ran his fingers through her hair. “It’s a good thing we have leftovers,” he rumbled beneath Fynta’s cheek. “I just got a notice that housekeeping and room service have been delayed until after the storm. 

Fynta hummed in agreement, not truly listening to anything except the soothing octave of Aric’s voice. She ran her nails across his chest and stomach, eliciting a contented purr. Something thumped against the outer wall, and Jorgan tensed beneath her. “Udesiir, riduur,” Fynta breathed, tightening her arms around his middle. Aric settled again, and she let her eyes drift shut to the soothing ambiance of thunder and rain. For now, in the center of this storm, all was well with the galaxy.

**Author's Note:**

> Udesiir, riduur - literally translated "calm yourself, husband"


End file.
